The Girl You Grow Into
by Cieraangel
Summary: Clark finally realizes who his heart belongs to, but it's much too late. (Lois appears in this fic as well as the baby Martha never had, Kara)


"It was hard cleaning out Chloe's closet with Pete and Lana but someone had to do it. Gabe was in no condition to; he was in a deep depression. He sold the house so that he wouldn't be reminded of his daughter. He also ordered Chloe's cousin Lois to get everything from his daughter's dorm room in Metropolis and give it to Goodwill. This is the first time in a year that I've been back to Smallville and I didn't want me returning to be because my best friend had been murdered. Chloe and I have lived in Metropolis since college but I never saw her as much as I would have liked to. I was too busy saving the world in between school and working with The Inquisitor and she was too busy dating Lex, who now also lived in Metropolis. They had now been together for three years. She was the only one really there for him after his near death experience and Helen's betrayal. I blame him though, for Lionel Luthor arranging that Chloe be murdered while doing her extensive research in Smallville. She was investigating the several incidents of cloning using Kryptonite in the town. He knows his father yet he let him fund Chloe's project. If anyone could have been able to talk sense into her, it would have been Lex, but he didn't. She was doing it for her internship at the Daily Planet. She would have been graduating this year, and she was a sure in for a new writer at the prestigious newspaper with her 4.0 average"..  
  
"Clark!" Lana shook on him as he stared off into space.  
  
"Yes?" Clark stared down at the pink spring formal dress he remembered so fondly and was holding.  
  
"It's going to be alright man." Pete came behind Lana holding her close to comfort her.  
  
"I don't know how it'll ever be alright. I feel as if a big part of me is missing", his mind wandered to a night when Chloe and he were 14, in her room talking  
  
..  
  
"Clark, who are you kidding? That is NOT beef!" Chloe giggled hitting him with a purple pillow that was previously on her bed. "If that taco meat at school is actually coming from a cow then I'm miss America!"  
  
..  
  
Clark smiled.  
  
"Clark" Pete said somberly, while taking the dress from Clark's hands. "Hey, take yourself a break; Lana and I will finish this up".  
  
The superman got up, lowered his head and slowly walked out of the door, he noticed a picture on his way out of him Pete and Chloe, when they were 15, sitting on her night stand. They took that picture at a county fair. Pete was terrified of most of the rides and Chloe had won so many stuffed animals that she could no longer get on any. His mind again wandered.  
  
...  
  
"I'm sure I could win that bear for you Chloe"  
  
"You don't have to win ANYTHING for me Mr. Clark Kent. I got this one" as she knocked down all the bottles. She then turned to give Clark and Pete a smirk.  
  
...................................  
  
Clark now stood in his loft, peering through his telescope remembering how things used to be in Smallville. So much had changed. Pete and Lana are engaged to be married in the spring, and have been for a few months. They were the only two who decided to stay in Smallville out of the five. Pete had dreams of becoming the mayor of Smallville one day and Lana wanted to keep her dream place, "The Talon", open. Both so far are living out their dreams, and Clark was happy about that. It's just that this isn't how he expected everything to turn out.  
  
Clark turned when he heard his father's voice calling faintly from outside. "Clark you have a visitor"!  
  
He peered down from the loft and lost all of his breath. There was a ghost standing looking up at him. It was Chloe, holding a huge cardboard box. He stared harder and realized it wasn't Chloe at all, but their striking resemblance still had him at a loss of words.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lois"  
  
Clark just stood there staring from the top of the loft.  
  
"I'm Chloe's cousin"? She gently sat down the heavy box that was now making her fingers numb, on the ground. "Your father led me in here? I have some stuff I thought you would have liked to have."  
  
Clark slowly walked down the steps never taking his eyes off her. Her dark brown hair was pulled back, in what seemed to be in a bun, covered by a red bandana. She had a petite frame and wore a red shirt and blue jeans. Her face was of ivory, and she had a look of wonder and intrigue on her face. The same look Chloe often carried. She then frowned.  
  
"Why are you looking at me as if you've seen a ghost"? She walks towards Clark and holds out her hand to greet him.  
  
Clark slowly put out his hand to shake hers while still staring in amazement "I feel like I have".  
  
"What's funny is that I didn't find a Lex box but I found several shoe boxes dedicated to you and Pete" Lois watched intensely while Clark opened the huge tapped box with scissors. "You two must have been good friends?" He really didn't seem to be listening to her.  
  
Clark opened the box and the first thing he saw inside was an old case of floppy disks. His eyes wandered through the box more and he eyed a few journals, newspaper clippings, awards that both he and she had won, trophies, old pictures from when they were younger, letters and printed out email forwards he often sent her that were funny, among other things. He felt his eyes start to fill with tears as he looked up at Lois. Through his blurry tears she looked even more like her cousin. He was going to ask her a question but couldn't manage when he saw what looked like Chloe Sullivan sitting right in front of him. He lowered his head.  
  
"Anyway, I just wanted to give this stuff to you. I thought she would have wanted you to have it" Lois steadily stood up and shook Clarks hand again. He looked up at her as if he wanted to ask another question. Lois started to talk so he wouldn't have to, "I have a confession. I read most of her journals and letters. It was actually for a story that I'm going to do for a dedication to her and her hard work, but through reading it, I found out that she apparently loved you a lot at one point and time. If Chloe was willing to deal with you, you must not be all that bad." Lois flashed a nervous smile as she looked at Clark who was looking at her as if he'd known her forever. There seemed as if there was a look of pain and regret that over bared Lois to the point she had to look away. "I've got to get going. It was nice meeting you Clark".  
  
He walked her downstairs silently and watched her leave the loft, without saying goodbye or nice to meet you. He couldn't really bare to speak. He wouldn't even know what to say. He started to remember a time when Chloe was leaving the loft and a time where he felt like he was on top of the world for taking a chance. He remembered her reaction when he asked her to the spring formal.  
  
..  
  
Chloe's eyes widened and then her big smile lit up the room. "I would love to, Clark. Now I'm going to leave before my Karma runs out. She did her nervous yet excited Chloe twirl before she headed out of the Loft.  
  
..  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't ask sooner", Clark said aloud in response to Chloe's voice in his head. He watched Lois exit the Kent farm in her car.  
  
......................................  
  
Lex had already visited Clark on several occasions but to no avail. Clark didn't want to have anything to do with Lex and he knew it was because Clark felt he was responsible for Chloe's death. Lex wanted to make sure that he got in contact with Clark before they left Smallville. It seemed as if this place was filled with magic. It was the place they had become such good friends. Clark's mom mentioned to him that he was at the Talon so Lex decided to try his luck there.  
  
"Your mother told me that you would be here" Lex sat in the seat across from Clark who didn't even acknowledge his presence. " I loved Chloe, Clark, you have to believe that."  
  
"So why did you let her die!?!" Clark slammed his hand on the table, as he got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Clark!" Lex rushed after him hoping to get his attention. Clarks pace quickened as he stormed down the sidewalk, Lex following closely behind. "You don't understand. It's true that my father was helping fund Chloe's research and I did warn her about him. She was just convinced that by working with him, he'd like her and wouldn't be threatened by our future together." Clark stopped and turned to Lex to hear the rest of his explanation. "Most of the time, when she went doing her snooping, I stayed close by her. Often times I even helped her film her interviews. The only reason I wasn't in Smallville with her is because this is her territory more than it was ever mine. She enjoyed this place and she knows it like the back of her hand, and honestly, I didn't feel as if my father had anything against her. Anything he really didn't want her to find out, she wouldn't have. He has a way of keeping people quiet."  
  
"Yes he does Lex. He keeps people quiet and that's exactly what he did with Chloe, kept her quiet, and no one can prove it". Clark began to walk off again as if he was now bored with Lex's explanations.  
  
"I will make sure that my father is taken care of. This is the last straw" Lex's face was so stern that he even startled himself. "I wish it were me instead of her" His face quickly changed to sorrow as he followed after Clark.  
  
"I wish it were you too" Clark again stopped and looked at Lex as if he saw through him; Lex was so uncomfortable he backed up. "You say this is the last straw with your father; this is my last straw with you. Since we were younger you've never taken responsibility for what you should. Everything is always your father's fault but somehow you end up having your hand in it. My dad was right about you long ago. Where ever Luthors are, trouble is not far behind". He could tell by Lex's expression that he was hurt and part of it, he wanted to take back but his anger just wouldn't let him.  
  
Lex turned and walked away from Clark. He did not say a  
  
word. He felt as if his facial expression was enough. He had  
  
always viewed Clark as a brother, although they were so different, and Chloe had been his source of light for some time. His eyes lit up slightly when he remembered the first time he actually sat down and had a long conversation with her. It was a late Tuesday afternoon as she sat in the Talon staring at her computer. She was 16, yet looked like she had the world on her shoulders. Her laptop was in front of her, yet the screen was blank. She was at the verge of tears and her lip was quivering. He almost didn't say anything in fear that she'd think he had some ulterior motive instead of just being concerned, but he was. He never liked to see a pretty girl upset. Women had always been his weakness. He sat across from her as they drank coffee and talked about their friend Clark Kent. She loved him, yet he didn't feel the same way. Lex admired her short blonde hair that seemingly fluttered like it was waiting for a brush of wind to paint a lovely picture upon it, her green eyes were of an old soul, and how her cheeks were the brightest red, as if she was embarrassed to share her feelings but did it anyway. He remembered his advice, "One day Ms. Sullivan you'll find a man who loves you for who you are." Little did he know at that time that he would be the one that would be touched by the rough around the edges yet beautiful, witty, pint sized ball of sunshine, that everyone knew as Chloe Sullivan. Out of all the men's lives she could have made great, she chose him. His face then grew expressionless ".and I let her die."  
  
  
  
Lana hurried to the knocking that got progressively louder at her door. She figured that it was Mrs. Kent wanting to pick up Kara. Kara had routinely stopped by Lana's home to pretty much hang out after school. Lana never minded, the only other person who would visit often was Pete and during the day he was making the long drive home from Tatum County, the city where he attended college. It was like having her own little sister around. Kara always managed to bring life to the lonely home.  
  
"Clark". Lana was surprised to see her old friend and flashed one of her million dollar smiles that had all the men melting. "I wasn't expecting to see you, come in".  
  
As Clark entered the home his grin was from ear to ear, his eyes quickly wandered the ceilings, the pictures on the wall, and the quaint furniture. "Wow, and this is all yours"?  
  
Lana let out a happy sigh as she held out her hands showcasing her new home. "Yup, I've been here almost a year now". She went on to explain how it had a wonderful backyard with swings already set up. It was a wonderful place to raise children and Pete planned on moving in when they were married. "How are you holding up"? Her face grew with concern.  
  
"I'm doing as good as can be expected. I really miss her."  
  
"I do too". Lana's eyes focused to the floor after seeing the hurt in Clark's eyes. Both of their attention turned to the sound of running down the stairs.  
  
"Claaaaarrrkkk!" The little blonde ran down the stairs excited to see her big brother.  
  
He embraced Kara's tight hug "Hey runt, ready to go home"?  
  
"Yes! But guess what? I've got a surpriiiise", a devilish grin came across the little girls face.  
  
"Why am I afraid to ask"? Clark motioned on for his sister to give him the surprise.  
  
Kara walked over to Lana who seemed to already be in on the plan and was smiling. "Look", the blonde whispered as she grabbed at Lana's feet. Within a few seconds Lana feet were balanced on the little girl's hands. She now had Lana above her head. "Neat huh?" She giggled.  
  
"Whoa. Very!" Clark was so proud of his sister and happy to have the new edition to his family. The ship making his mother pregnant was one of the greatest things to happen to him. He was no longer alone or different, he had someone like him and it made him feel less lonely. "Did you show Mom and Dad"? She nodded.  
  
"Just like her big brother". Lana chuckled to herself and began to wiggle in the small girl's hands. "Okay Kara, it's getting scary up here. Let me down now please". Kara gently placed the raven-haired beauty back on her own two feet. "Thanks, it was starting to remind me of those good old cheerleading days. She pretended to shiver at the thought.  
  
"Kara, the car door is unlocked, get all your stuff for me and wait in the car. I need to talk to Lana for a second."  
  
Lana and Clark observed the blur that was Clark's sister hurriedly collecting her workbooks and then she momentarily appearing next to Lana. "Byeeee"! She hugged Lana's leg and ran off normal speed to the car.  
  
"Wow, so were you that strong and fast at seven"? Lana already knew the answer. Clark had shared his secret with her when they were seniors in high school. It's one of the main reasons they were not together. She just could not handle the truth, and Clark could not handle how long it had taken for her to eventually come around. It didn't bother Lana in the least bit now and she was just trying to strike conversation.  
  
"Yes, actually, I was. I was just not as public with mine as Kara seems to be. She hasn't been doing this type of stuff at school has she?"  
  
Lana smiled, impressed by his brotherly concern. "She does weird things, but nothing any more weird than the normal second grader". She observed the look of discontent on her friends face. "Clark! She'll be fine. Are you forgetting she has wonderful parents? You know, the same parents who managed to raise you"? She patted him on the shoulder as they progressively headed to the door.  
  
Clark turned to give Lana a hug; she embraced him, and a quick reminder of what it was like to be in Clark's protection rushed through the brunette's body. "It's good to see you Lana". He momentarily played with her hair, not in a sexual manner, but in a manner of remembrance, of a friend that at one time he loved more than anything.  
  
"It is good to see you too Clark", she sluggishly bounced back from her trance and watched as Kara and her brother left the driveway.  
  
....................................  
  
"Chloe wants me to give you a present". Kara smiled and looked over to her brother for a response.  
  
Clark had no idea how to respond to it. "You mean Chloe's cousin Lois"? He was hoping that's what she meant.  
  
"No silly. Who is Lois? I mean Chloe our friend. She said 'If I go to heaven give this to Clark'. She's in heaven right? So that means I can give it to you"? The young girl was confused by her brother's hesitation. She thought that everyone was happy to get presents.  
  
Clark figured that this was the way that Kara was coping with the death of a friend so he entertained the idea. "Where's the present runt"?  
  
"She put it under the floor where my dollhouse is, and she said keep it a secret from everybody unless she went to heaven", she made a definite nod at the end of her statement, proud of herself that she had kept her word with Chloe.  
  
Clark was now stunned by the fact that he no longer thought that his sister was in a fantasy. Chloe must have really left him something, but why would she leave it with Kara of all people. "There is no telling with Chloe. She probably did it for the same reason she would sit hours upon end drinking coffee out of huge mugs one after another, because she felt like it". He remembered their conversation about her obsession with coffee.  
  
....  
  
"That stuff stunts your growth you know."  
  
She took a larger sip as to mock him. "I'm all of five feet nothing already, do you really think this coffee is stunting my growth? How about genetics?" She put on one of her famous smirks where her eyebrows would give her the funniest expression, and Clark could not remember a time he didn't smile at it. She was a beautiful person inside and out.  
  
.....  
  
Clark couldn't get home fast enough to see what Chloe had left him. Hopefully it was some answers as to what exactly happened.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Kara stood behind her brother who carefully pried open the floorboards, observing how nervous he seemed, almost afraid. She really didn't know what to say, if anything. The young girl had never witnessed this particular expression from her big brother, who always seemed strong and sure of everything. So, she just stared, hoping the look he had on his face would eventually go away. It made her feel as if she had done something wrong by keeping her secret, and that Clark was maybe angry. Her mouth parted to speak but before she could say anything the phone rang. She screamed at the top of her lungs while running out of the room, "I'll get it"! She was actually relieved of not having to break the silence without an excuse.  
  
To Clark's surprise there was a VHS tape, wrapped in green, metallic Christmas paper snugly fit under the boards. On the front there was a small card. It read, "To Clark: Sorry". It was strange to see an apology from Chloe, considering he had felt he was the one who had let her down. If they had continued to be friends like they were years ago, he would not have to be opening this "present" he received and he would still have one of his best friends in his life.  
  
He went into his old room and situated the VCR and television to see what exactly was on the tape. The first thing he saw was his blonde friend situating the camera. She quickly sat down and adjusted herself in her seat. Her hair was now long and in very soft curls, and no one could make a pair of dark blue jeans and a halter look as good as she did. She was utterly flawless.  
  
"Hey there Clark. The first thing I'd like to say is: don't beat yourself up. Please? I was foolish and I thought I could handle this all on my own". Her warm smile made him feel as if she were right with him in the room. "Well, I know you weren't expecting this to be cheesy but it will be, at least in the beginning, and don't fast forward it either, it is all very important. At one time you were my best friend. I've missed that. I often think of the times we shared together. My mind wanders to our last yearly trip to the Kennedy Space Center we took a few months ago and as even as far back as the first time I kissed you. Wow! I was so gutsy with you back then. What happened?" She let out a sigh. "I guess growing up did. I'm sure you've always wondered if that was my first kiss or did I always go around kissing boys when in Metropolis." She laughed at her comment. " Your answer is: Yes, it was my first real kiss also". She looked down with a pause and began to blush, when she looked up you could see tears in her eyes. She took both of her hands and started to fan her face as tears quickly began to roll down her cheek. "I said I wasn't going to do this, but I'm not starting over either. I want this to be real to you, because so often, I wasn't. I've always loved you Clark and it just seemed like anytime our future looked bright, something would happen, the storm, me having my moment in the dark side, Lex". She again paused to rethink her wording. "Don't doubt that I love Alexander, because I do. You think that our relationship was one sided and I was only there for him, but he was there for me during a very rough period of my life. He had just faced his second moment of death and I was facing a death to my soul when I felt the need to betray my own best friend. Thank God he woke me up. Know this though, there is always that one constant in your life, and you were mine, even after all the mess we've been through. I thank you Clark for being my friend, and for being in my life. Some days, I wish things were different, and other days I'm sure things are exactly how they were meant to be; and now, it doesn't make a bit of difference. Remember Clark Kent, you will always be in my heart, and I hope that I will always be in yours". She smiled through her tears and Clark gently glided his fingers on her face through the screen, he also had a river of tears flowing through his eyes that would not stop, regardless of how strong he tried to be.  
  
"I know you will be strong Clark, just help my dad through this, and don't let my death be in vain. Please don't blame Alexander, he truly does love me but he lets me be who I am, and sometimes who I am is bullheaded. I can't tell you what I want to on here, just in case someone else finds this, but I'd like you to help me solve the mystery I could not solve on my own. Go to the first place we went to on our middle school field trip. You mentioned something being your favorite there. There will be a disk taped under that display; you shouldn't have any problem finding it. I'm guessing that my Dad will bring you some stuff that reminded me of our friendship, and in there will be disks, if Luthor didn't take those. There is one labeled "The Girl You Grow Into". When you get some time, please check that out for me. It is sappy, but it's things I should have shown you and said a long time ago.. Well Clark, I have to go and I wish your heart happiness." She got up, kissed her hand and then placed it near the camera lens. The television flickered and then the screen went to static. Clark momentarily stared at the blank screen in front on him, with so much regret. "You are such a wonderful person Chloe, you really are." He let out a sigh for his lost friend. ..  
  
The disk was exactly where she said it would be, hidden under the T-Rex display. It was black with no label. Clark slipped it into his back pocket and headed for the door, what he didn't notice was the man in the corner of the museum taking photographs of him. ........................................................  
  
"I cried like a baby when I first found out. You know how I used to feel about Chloe, and besides the fact, she was our running partner, you know?" Pete responded to Clark's question about how he was holding up. " Then the box of stuff she kept of ours, Lana had to help me sort through it. I just couldn't deal. and.. I know I had to have freaked out Lois from how I was staring at her when she brought it over. I never noticed how much they looked alike. I was looking at her like she was an alien. No pun intended", he playfully punched at Clark's stomach. Which made Pete's old friend put on a grin.  
  
"How is it that you manage to make light of everything"? Clark's facial expression went from his smile, back to a look of discontent.  
  
"Well, it's not easy but you'll make yourself go crazy if you continually think about things that are out of your control". Pete quickly changed the subject. "Wow, I can't think of the last time you've come to my house. I think my mom is in there right now trying to fix the entire kitchen for you to eat for dinner".  
  
"I wasn't planning on staying long, but now I guess I have to. I don't want your mother making sure I get arrested or something. I bet she could pull a few strings to get that done". Clark's smile came back.  
  
"See, I knew you could do it". Pete was happy to see his friend now actually showing some other emotion other than depression. "So what's this about the disk that you mentioned earlier"?  
  
"Yeah, about that. I was hoping that you could help me? Like old times?"  
  
Pete was ecstatic that Clark actually asked for his help. It reminded him of the many adventures that he, Clark and Chloe went on in the past. "Well of course I'll help. Just tell me what you need me to do and I'm there".  
  
"Well the disk had a bunch of names and the research Chloe was doing on cloning. All of the people that I've found on her list are dead, except one, and he's missing. His name is Casey Adams. He's been missing since 2004 and no one knows where he is. We've got to find him."  
  
"That's strange. It seemed like Chloe got my mom to look up Dr. Adams a long time ago and we had no luck finding him then".  
  
"Well hopefully we'll have luck finding him now." ..........  
  
Lex fidgeted with a pen in his hand at his desk while he spoke. "I don't care how much it costs just get it done, and make sure it looks natural".  
  
The man sitting across from him was thin, blonde, and pale. His mannerisms were almost serpent like. "I do not think this will be a problem. By the end of the week he is as good as gone".  
  
"Well don't just sit here, make it so." Lex motioned for the man to leave the room as his phone began to ring. His assistant was notifying him of a visitor.  
  
"Ms. Lois Lane is here to see you", the woman spoke in a monotone voice.  
  
"Send her up". Lex cleared his desk of several documents and placed them in one of the drawers.  
  
"Well if it isn't Miss Lois Lane, The Daily Planet's number one reporter". Lex's statement oozed with sarcasm and was quickly followed by a smirk. It caused Lois to raise an eyebrow and quickly come up with a rebuttal.  
  
"Flattery from the richest bald guy under 30 and I'm not even showing cleavage." Lois grinned and shook the hand of Lex who was now standing.  
  
"Take a seat. What do I owe this visit?" Lex sat across from her and propped his feet on the desk. It was to show her that he was comfortable with speaking with her but in the inside he was incredibly nervous. He had not seen Lois since the funeral and didn't' really know how she felt about him at the moment. They were not friends by any means but their constant ragging on each other kept them on speaking terms.  
  
"Actually, it's a little business mixed with family issues". Lois got just as comfortable in her seat, managing to also put her feet up on the billionaire's desk. She took the ballpoint pen that was now in her hand, took the top off with her teeth and then placed it on the opposite side of the pen. She looked up at Lex as she positioned herself to write. "It's a known fact that your father killed Chloe. Women who are great swimmers don't drown in three feet of water and they definitely don't leave their car at a gas station, 30 miles away from where they were found. Everyone's problem is the fact that no one can prove it. You are practically my cousin yourself. Although, I'm still confused as to why you hadn't married Chloe yet, considering your track record of quick engagements and marriages". She scanned Lex's face for a change in expression but did not find one. " I need your help in bringing your father down. What do you know exactly about Chloe's research and why was it enough to get her killed?"  
  
Lex let out a sigh and continued to talk. "First off, it's apparent you left your sense of tactfulness at the door but since you're practically my cousin, I'll ignore that fact. Second, I have an extensive investigation going on myself and unlike you, it's not business, it's all family issues. Lex stood and began to walk towards the door. "You know your way out". He turned momentarily before exiting, "Don't you Lois"?  
  
Lois heard the door shut behind her as she placed her feet back on the ground. She took the clipboard that she was writing on and patted it on her leg as to hit herself "Crap! Well that didn't go well." She got up to see herself out. She noticed the bookshelf, which was to her right when exiting. She saw a picture of Lex and Chloe, where they actually seemed to be happy. She suddenly had a tinge of guilt. She knew that Lex felt as if she was grilling him, but the truth of the matter was that they wanted the same thing. They wanted Chloe's killer to be brought to justice ........................................................  
  
"Have you read the paper this morning?" Martha sat the newspaper next to his already prepared breakfast. "I would have sworn on my mothers grave that I'd never say good riddance to someone dead but I think I experienced an exception today." Clark looked at the front page of The Daily Planet and it was titled "Lionel Luthor: Owner of the billion dollar industry LuthorCorp Dies of Massive Heart Attack". He read aloud to his mother the contents and quickly noticed that Lois Lane wrote the article. He hoped that it was possible that she was also investigating the strange death of her cousin, and it gave him an idea.  
  
"Yeah, I can honestly say that I'm not upset myself." Clark got from the table, kissed his mother on the forehead, and now headed out the door with the newspaper "I've got to check out a few things. I should be back this afternoon if Dad needs help with anything". ......  
  
"Who would have ever thought you'd manage to drag me to Metropolis?" Pete looked out at all of the towering buildings as he and Clark drove towards The Daily Planet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just hoping that Lois will decide to help us. I'm sure she knows I work for the competition". Clark's comment made Pete Chuckle and brought out a hint of annoyance in his friend. "What?" Pete had a big grin on his face.  
  
"Sorry buddy, but The Inquisitor is by no means competition when it comes to The Daily Planet. It's like saying Seventeen Magazine is Time's competition.. and you're about to miss your turn." Clark quickly turned the wheel into The Daily Planet parking deck.  
  
The two friends managed to get to Lois' office after convincing her receptionist that they were her next appointment. Apparently Lois wasn't taking any calls or seeing anyone unless that had already had an appointment previously set.  
  
"I'm glad that you could make." Lois stopped mid sentence when she looked up and saw Pete and Clark entering her office instead of the man she was wishing to speak with.  
  
"Sorry to barge in on you like this, but we need your help."  
  
Lois sat back in her chair and by her facial expression the two men were prompted to give an explanation.  
  
"We need help tracking down a certain man who we think may be linked to Chloe's murder." Clark was nervous because Lois didn't quickly give a response. "Is it possible that you'd help us?"  
  
Lois slowly grew a smirk on her face and then began speaking. "You do realize that I know you work for The Inquisitor, correct? I can't be caught working with you. People lose their head over here for less. Heck a cup of coffee with you may get me evil glares. Working with you? Well lets just say you wont see the title 'Lois Lane: Reporter' on my door anymore.  
  
Clark just stood there dumbfounded by the young woman's response so Pete had to take over. "Well, I don't work for The Inquisitor, so how about just helping a friend? He began to grin and patted Clark on the back to prompt him to grin also.  
  
"That's sweet and everything Pete, but I don't live by the 'friend of a friend' code. I barely know you, so that would exclude you from being a friend. Wouldn't it? If you guys don't need anything else." Clark interrupted her before she could finish getting rid of them.  
  
"I can't believe you! You're actually not going to help us because of some job? Isn't finding out what exactly happened to Chloe more important"?  
  
Lois became quickly agitated and snapped back in response. "I know exactly what happened to Chloe. She got in over her head chasing pipe dreams, and was murdered by someone that bastard Lionel Luthor hired. Now, it looks like he's gotten a taste of his own medicine. At this point that's all you need to know. How about you leave this investigation to the big dogs? Don't you have alien babies to write about"? Lois pushed a button on the telephone to put it on speaker. "I need two gentlemen to be escorted out of my office Sam". She looked up at both of the young man and raised her eyebrow. Pete and Clark quickly exited.  
  
"I cannot believe this witch!" Clark hit the steering wheel of the car once they were both inside.  
  
Pete began to laugh. "This girl is Chloe incarnate, well besides her not thinking alien babies exist." Pete looked over to Clark who was now turning on the car.  
  
"She's nothing like Chloe". He kept a stern look on his face the entire way to his apartment.  
  
When the two men entered the apartment the first thing they noticed is that the door was slightly opened. When opening it completely both were surprised to find the entire place ransacked. Nothing was left unturned.  
  
"Wow, you're in serious need of a spring cleaning Clark." Pete walked in astonished.  
  
"Not funny", Clark responded as he scanned through all the rubble. "I wonder what they were looking for."  
  
.................................................  
  
Clark's memories flashed like lightening. A young Chloe was standing in front of him asking if his house had electricity. He instantly experienced her lips touching his. He now heard her scream while in the hallway of the Luthor Mansion, he runs to the window she's fallen out of and she lay there still. He is quickly transported in the hospital where she lay smiling at him. "It's you! It's always you!" He felt Chloe's embrace right after he dug her from out of the ground in Chandler's Field. He now experiences yet another kiss, followed quickly by them running up steps in their spring formal attire. He felt a rush of anger while Chloe pleaded for his forgiveness after investigating him. His anger quickly turned into fear when he protected her from a bullet. He flashed back to the storm cellar where both Chloe and Clark stood when he shared his secret. He witnessed the embrace shared afterwards and the argument that turned it back all upside down. "Clark! I'm so sick of this!" Chloe's face filled with tears as she turns and runs away. It is pitch black. He again hears her scream and all of the flashing memories are instantly repeated but faster. In the end he is underwater, witnessing Chloe being drowned right in front of him, the constant shriek of his name by Chloe brought on panic, he could not save her but her voice continued to ring in his head. "Clark!" "Clark!" Clark quickly jumped from his bed with beads of sweat dripping down his body.to only see Pete standing in front of him.  
  
"Your Dad is on the phone. He doesn't sound happy." Pete handed Clark the portable phone and then sat on a chair in the corner of the room. He could only hear one side of the conversation.  
  
Clark got out of the bed and was quickly dressing while talking to his father. "Yeah, Dad, I know, but someone broke into the apartment and we spent all night cleaning it..uh, I should have.tell Mom I said sorry". There was a nervous pause in Clark's voice. "Hey Mom. Yes, we should be back in Smallville later today. Yeah, I know I'm still your son no matter how old I get." Clark turned and smiled at Pete while rolling his eyes. His attention went back on the phone. "Yeah, love you too, bye". .......  
  
Lex sorted through many confidential documents when a tall, bald, black male in a lab coat walked into his office. He was holding several folders that he placed on Lex's desk. "These are all of them, your father's notes included."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Adams and don't worry. I will pay you just as well as my father".  
  
A grin ran across Dr. Adams' face. "I never doubted that you wouldn't. It'll be a pleasure doing business with you". He quickly exited.  
  
Lex was pretty proud of himself. Picking up where his father left off. He now inherited everything, which made him even more powerful; all of his father's research he slowly was finding out about due to several scientists coming from out of the woodworks still wanting to be paid. He decided to continue most of the projects, they were definitely profitable and Lex had always been a curious soul. He just wanted to see the end results. He was especially curious about the meteor rock research. There were so many areas in which meteors were used, from plant growth, to biological weapons, to even cloning. Lex was grinning at how successful he would be if any of these succeeded until he looked up slightly at a blonde in a picture who smiled back at him. He put his hand on the picture frame momentarily staring at Chloe who thought the world of him, and placed her face down. ...........  
  
"Ever had a dream you just couldn't shake?" Clark momentarily looked to Pete for answers as they drove back to Smallville.  
  
"Well yes. I used to have this reoccurring dream about Lana leaving me at the alter. She left me for you actually". Pete smiled nervously. "But I think it's because she and I never really sat down and got that out of the way. I knew how she felt about you at one point and time, and I figured something that strong could never be erased. I talked to her about it though, and she helped me realize that the past is what makes us who we are. It's quite possible if you two never happened, we might have never happened either. I know she loves me, just not because she says it but just the chemistry that is now between us. I never had the dream after our conversation. The funny thing is, when we were younger we had nothing in common. Well, then we had you in common, and that all changed." Pete smiled about how wonderful things had turned out.  
  
"But what if you can't speak with them?" Clark's expression was full of worry.  
  
"You're talking about Chloe aren't you?" A sigh quickly followed Pete's question. "Listen, I know there was a lot of unfinished business between you two, and in your mind, I'm guessing you're just trying to fix it. But there is one thing you've got to understand, she's not here anymore, and you can't beat yourself up about that fact. If you don't want to have the dreams anymore, then maybe that's what you need to accept. You can't always save everyone Clark. Sometimes things just happen, even to those we love. I know she doesn't blame you. So, you need to stop blaming yourself.  
  
Clark was satisfied with the advice just given to him but was unsure if he could actually carry it out. "When did you get so smart Pete?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm Dr. Laura and Dr. Phil's love child." He laughs, " I don't know really, I guess it's from several years of observing instead of yapping".  
  
"Are you trying to say I yap?" Clark pretended to be offended.  
  
"That is not what I meant, stop over analyzing like a woman and watch the road." They both started to chuckle.  
  
"Okay, blackmail. You keep at it and I will tell Lana what you just said about women over analyzing."  
  
.....................................................  
  
Part 8  
  
Lana flipped through one of her wedding magazines and stumbled upon a horrid pink bridesmaid's dress. A slight smirk swept across her face. Lana asked Chloe to be her maid of honor. It was a teary invitation, and she remembered the response Chloe gave to her afterwards.  
  
...... Chloe wiped the happy tears from her eyes and began to laugh. "Lana. I swear to you, if you make me wear a pink dress or even if I see a pink balloon, roses, ribbons." Her list was so long that Lana just stood there trying to compose herself. After Chloe mentioned pink panties, Lana started to laugh so hard that she snorted, and they both started laughing hysterically hugging each other.  
  
Lana managed to speak, "Deal, no pink dresses, and no pink. all that other stuff. I was thinking of lavender anyway. Also, you have to promise not to wear those ugly boots you've had since high school." They both let go of their tight embrace.  
  
"Hey! These aren't the same ones. I just happen to like the style." Chloe took a step back and did a curtsy.  
  
"Chloe, where would I be without you"?  
  
"Well, I'm guessing Metropolis, with Nell and her Casanova. Definitely not picking out wedding dresses, maybe in a Looney bin somewhere. Thank God for therapy." Chloe momentarily stuck out her tongue and smiled.  
  
"I was not that bad before." Lana sat on the arm of the sofa as Chloe plopped on its fluffy cushions.  
  
"Of course not." Chloe took her hand and patted Lana gently on her leg while looking up at her with a playful look of pity. "No, seriously, you weren't that bad before, but look at you now. you're funny. You are incredibly independent, strong.you actually have comebacks to my witty comments!" Chloe looked around the room. "You're also Barbie meets Martha Stuart. Best of all, you turned out to be one of my best friends, that's one of your biggest accomplishments." ....  
  
"Is it that interesting?" Pete had just walked in the door observing Lana's trance as she stared at the magazine with a plastered smile on her face.  
  
"I was just." She looked up at Pete happy to see the man responsible for so many wonderful things in her life, "It was nothing. Any luck in Metropolis?" She stood to give him a kiss before he responded.  
  
"Nada. Clark's place was trashed, and we're not even sure who's responsible. Also we didn't really have much luck with Lois."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, but." Lana ran off to the kitchen and then yelled for Pete to follow. As he entered she was lighting candles at the table. He noticed she had his favorite food prepared, lasagna. It was all set out with rose petals surrounding the dish and wine glasses.  
  
"Wow! I need to leave and come back more often." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist whispering, "I love you" into her ear.  
  
"I love you too".  
  
.....................  
  
Clark got Chloe's box that he had been avoiding all week and looked through the disks. He eventually found the one she requested that he look at, "The Girl You Grow Into". He slipped the zip disk in and glanced at all the files. Every single article that she had written at Smallville High were archived by date. She had other folders that were pictures. He opened one section and there were old pictures of Whitney, Lana, and Pete, the whole gang. He remembered most of them, especially the one where he had just drenched Chloe with a bucket of water as a cruel joke their senior year. She was hitting his arm but was smiling. He scrolled down more and saw all of the pictures they had taken at the spring formal. Clark could not believe she kept every single picture archived. It was like stepping back in time. He wished for a moment that Lana had gone to the dance with Whitney and that he had stayed at the dance with Chloe. They would have probably all been trapped inside of the school because of a tornado, giving him the time to show Chloe just how much he really didn't want to mess up their moment. He quickly closed that folder and started to look through others. He opened the one called "Chloe's Journal". Inside there were several entries, but one caught his eye. It was called "Letter to Clark". He read through the letter, hearing the voice of Chloe in his head:  
  
"I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this facade like I did at the Spring Formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with a lie than expose my true feelings. My dad told me there are two types of girls. The ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me because I think you're worth the wait."  
  
He was saddened by her choice of words. He did indeed fly to her, but not in enough time to save her life.  
  
He remembered a time they both attempted to be completely honest with their feelings. ..  
  
"I know we're just friends, but I want you to have this." Clark took out a bracelet that had been given to him almost 3 years prior. "It was given to me by someone wise. I was to give it to someone that I love, a soul mate." He began to smile. "You happen to fit that description." Clark gently clamped the bracelet on Chloe's wrist.  
  
Chloe could barely get words to come out of her mouth. "I love you Clark, so much, and I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you." She looked down at the bracelet that fit perfectly on her arm and Clark's hand that continued to hold hers. She looked up into his eyes and they both experienced a light kissed, sending a rush through each other's body. ..  
  
Clark looked up from the computer to his dresser where the bracelet now lay. He regretted letting what he thought to be his destiny get in the way of yet another relationship  
  
................................................  
  
Part 9  
  
"The Daily Planet? Clark, are you serious?" Pete looked over Clark's resume.  
  
"Yes, I am. I am going to carry on the torch, so to speak. How does it look?"  
  
"The resume looks fine Clark, but I'm worried about you man. What's this sudden interest in the newspaper?" He observed Clark's smile. "I know I told you to figure out some way to come to grips with your loss, but you can't do this just for Chloe. Your heart has to be in it. I thought you were more interested in being a news anchor?"  
  
"Well, I will be reporting the news, just not on television, and believe me, my heart is in it; more than anything. " Clark took the resume from Pete and put it in his briefcase. "Besides, this way I'll have all the resources I need to investigate Chloe's death as well as finding out what Lois is hiding".  
  
Pete began to snicker. "And what makes you think she's hiding something?"  
  
"When did Chloe Sullivan get ornery and throw up walls of defenses?"  
  
"Ah. When she was hiding something." Pete took on a look of skepticism. "But I thought you said she was nothing like Chloe?"  
  
Clark ignored his question and continued to pack other things in his room.  
  
"Don't forget this." Pete took the bracelet from the dresser and put it in one of the suitcase pockets.  
  
"Guaranteed I won't be needing that Pete."  
  
"I'm sure you will one day, my friend". Pete gave Clark a friendly pat on the back. "I gotta get going to class. I'll keep on doing my super hacking, looking for Adams and you try not to make yourself a stranger to Smallville."  
  
"A will do. Clark had all of his bags to carry them out as they both headed to their cars."  
  
"Oh yeah, and don't forget May 27th." Pete opened his car door while looking for Clarks response.  
  
"How could I possibly forget? I'll even be here a few days ahead to fulfill my best man duties."  
  
.............  
  
"Jimmy, I got those pictures you.. Oh, Hello Mr. White." Mr. Perry White was head of The Daily Planet. He was a dark haired man, slightly overweight, but dressed in a very well put together suit. Clark quickly followed behind Perry with a huge smirk on his face. Again Lois was disappointed in who entered the door of her office.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you Lois but I wanted you to meet our newest addition, Mr. Clark Kent" Perry slapped Clark on the back, and Clark pretended to be affected by the hard hit.  
  
"Is this some kind of sick joke."? Lois' face turned a bright color of red, which made Clark laugh to himself. Her red face wasn't from anger but more from embarrassment, which was easily seen in her facial expression, both by Perry and Clark.  
  
Perry momentarily chuckled, "Yeah, like I joke. Show him around the place. We're going to have a meeting later on today." He quickly exited leaving Clark and Lois standing there in awkward silence.  
  
Lois took a deep breath and decided to break the ice. "Okay, so where do you want to check out first? We can start at either the printing press or the developing room."  
  
Clark folded his arms and observed how Lois would not look him in the eyes. She was now standing, wearing a 3 piece pinstriped suit. It fit nicely and the skirt was modest yet showed off her attractive legs. Her hair fell neatly in place, very dark brown, medium length, with slight curls at the ends. "I don't know. With my previous job, we just tended to write about alien babies. I don't know what a printing press or a developing room is".  
  
"I'm sorry, okay? I just had a lot on my mind when you and Pete stopped by the other day. Lets start over?" Lois extended her hand to Clark who simply ignored it but replied with sincerity in his voice.  
  
"There's no need Lois. Each experience is what makes us who we are." Lois lowered her hand and finally made decent eye contact with Clark who had decided where he wanted to start his tour. I'd like to start with the printing press."  
  
Just as both Lois and Clark were leaving her office a young, short man with bright red hair came running into the room with several folders in his arms. The cumbersome folders started to fall all over the office floor as he knelt down to pick them up. "You wont believe who." He stopped in mid sentence as he saw both Lois and Clark, who were now helping him with the folders on the floor. Clark happened to pick up a folder that had pictures of him at the museum falling from it. He didn't know if he should pretend not to have seen them or ask what they were about. Lois noticed that Clark had seen some of the pictures and quickly snatched the folder from him.  
  
"Thanks Jimmy". She took the rest of the folders from Jimmy, who was nervously smiling and carried them to her desk. "Close the door behind you please." Jimmy waved and scurried out of the door, which Clark leaned on right after the young man left, with his arms folded.  
  
"Okay, I know you're looking for an explanation." Lois took the folder with the pictures and sat back at her desk. She held them out so that Clark would come and sit across from her. As Clark made his way over, Lois began to speak. "I was looking at the police report concerning Chloe's death and I noticed you were the one that found the body. I thought that was a bit strange considering that if you're not part bloodhound, there would have been no reason for you to be looking in the woods by yourself 5 o'clock in the morning. Also, although you grew up in Smallville, you live in Metropolis. Why would you be there on a Monday morning while you're still in college"? By this time Clark was seated across from her shuffling through the pictures.  
  
"Tuesday and Thursday classes." He continued to shuffle through the pictures not looking up.  
  
"I suppose since you're Smallville's legendary golden boy, who looks like they've been found at more crime scenes than Sherlock Holmes, they overlooked it and didn't find it odd. Fortunately, I wasn't born in corn country, so I looked into it. It looks like both you and Chloe seem to have gotten into a lot of things through out the years." Lois noticed that she was going on yet another one of her rants that often got her in trouble, so she began to smile and light up her tone. "But, after the investigation, I found out you were much more concerned with preserving my cousins life than expending it. I am sorry for snooping, but it is my job, and well, now yours." She hoped that Clark would accept her apology but she couldn't really tell by his expression. He was now looking at her and she could tell he was waiting for her to break eye contact with him again, but she did not.  
  
"Well, you were doing your job, and I hope you know that I cared a lot about Chloe. Actually, it goes back to our experiences making us who we are."  
  
Lois raised her eyebrow and waited for Clark to explain.  
  
"You see, if Chloe and I never had the special friendship we did, I'd be infuriated with you investigating me, but with a woman like that in your life, you eventually get immune to invasion of privacy. I did indeed find her body. Too late unfortunately, and I told the officers all that I could. I know it looked fishy, I'll admit that, so I'm happy that you did your investigation, and I hope that now you've found out that I'm not the bad guy, we can both investigate what really happened, together.  
  
Lois was taken back by Clark's response. Out of all the men she had met in her life. She could honestly say that he was one of the more patient ones. She stuttered. "Uh, um, okay, well, lets get started, but first, the printing press."  
  
They both headed toward the door again when Clark turned to Lois. "You didn't by any chance ransack my apartment did you?" By the look of confusion on Lois' face, he could already tell she hadn't.  
  
No, Clark. I'm a reporter, not a criminal.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Part 10  
  
Clark had not visited Lex's Upper West Side mansion in Metropolis since Lex and Chloe first started dating. It reminded him of the first time he realized it was possible for Chloe to be in love with someone else. He knew his thoughts were selfish but he always wanted her to love him, regardless of the circumstances. He had driven up to the mansion one summer afternoon and saw them in the front yard chasing each other, which was definitely out of character for both Chloe and Lex. He knew before that moment they were close friends, but when Chloe fell and Lex tumbled upon her, he knew that it had turned into more. They took a long gaze into each other's eyes and began to kiss as if their entire lives destiny called for their lips to touch one another. As Clark now drove through the gate it was as if he experienced the two locked in an embrace for the first time. His heart began to sink, and sank even further when he thought about how to apologize to Lex for the things he had said the previous week.  
  
When he entered Lex's office, the slight grin that usually greeted him was not there, yet a straight faced Lex sat in front of him. His demeanor was so different that Clark would have not recognized him if it weren't for his usual way of dress and for the fact he knew it was Lex's office.  
  
"Take a seat Clark." Lex's tone was dry and he knew it but he couldn't manage to muster up a fake smile or pretend that things were okay between he and Clark. It was not, and probably would never be.  
  
Clark attempted to break the ice by commenting on a new painting he noticed on the wall but Lex seemed disinterested in small talk.  
  
"Yes, was there something you needed?" Lex sat back in his chair, momentarily glancing down at Chloe's picture that he still had face down on his desk, hoping Clark would not notice.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you earlier. It's just with Chloe gone stuff doesn't make much sense anymore. I was trying to blame someone, anyone for her being gone, and the entire time, I felt as if it were my fault. I don't want our friendship to end. Chloe wouldn't want that. I don't want that."  
  
Lex's eyes started to collect tears and his vision became blurred, yet he managed to keep his composure. He knew that Clark could tell he was affected. It wasn't just Clark who felt it was his own fault, Lex felt exactly the same, but that was the past. Chloe was never coming back. She was the first pure love that he ever experienced; yet even her love managed to slip through his fingers. Before Clark walked in the door to talk to him, he could honestly say that he had no one to care about except for himself, and although selfish, he enjoyed that feeling. He didn't have to worry about losing friends and lovers if he never had them, and he weighed this in his thoughts as Clark sat in front of him.  
  
"Time and time again Clark you manage to blame me for things. You cut me off and within days apologize as if everything is going to be all right. Through experiencing this on countless occasions, there's one thing I know Chloe and I would have disagreed on. Unlike her, I won't let you be my friend only when it's convenient for you, and if you're looking for forgiveness, you'd better look elsewhere. Your true feelings came out the other day, now listen to mine: At one time you were like a brother to me, and now I see you as a waste of my time. I have work to do, now will you excuse me."  
  
Clark stood up stunned by Lex's response. He knew there was no sense of saying anything else. It was clear from the time he walked in the door that a man who was cold and mater of fact somehow replaced the Lex he knew. When Clark got to the door he paused before leaving. "I really hope one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me Lex." Before Lex could make another response Clark shut the door behind him.  
  
Lex put his hands behind his head, leaned back in his leather seat and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes to cope with the realization of what he had done. He then faintly heard a small voice giggling and decided to explore further into his memory and imagination, since the present was nothing to think about.  
  
.......  
  
"How do you like it?" Chloe stood in front of Lex giggling after her question.  
  
"The Hardy Boys? Really, Chloe" Lex had a smirk on his face as he flipped through the pages, amused at his birthday gift.  
  
"Well, I figure if I give you some light reading, you wont turn out psychotic. Machiavelli's The Prince and Fredrick Nietzsche's The Will to Power aren't healthy bedtime readings. Franklin Dixon's Hardy Boys on the other hand." Chloe picked up one of the books and began to showcase it with her hands. "One can't get enough of Frank and Joe". Chloe began to smile and Lex's heart filled with so much joy to be in the presence of someone who wasn't trying to constantly impress him and was happy with being them self.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan". Lex motioned for Chloe to come closer and he stood in front of her. He took the book that was in her hand and placed it on the desk they were standing next to.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Lex saw the look on her face that would be forever burned in his memory. He could tell that she wanted him to kiss her but he wanted his timing to be perfect. He wanted them to be perfect. They were only friends at the time, and for once he didn't want to rush into anything. He wanted to make sure that she was it, and that she would be willing to take him. Instead of what she was expecting, he smiled and gave her a hug. "I can honestly say this is the most unique birthday present, and definitely my favorite."  
  
.........  
  
Lex's happy thoughts were interrupted by one of his workers.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking?" Lex sat back up in his chair. "I got word that there was nothing found in Kent's home. I was wondering if you wanted Mr. Sullivan's home searched?" The older man sat in front of Lex awaiting an answer.  
  
"Who told you that you could sit? I also don't want you going anywhere near Mr. Sullivan. I'm calling the investigation off. The main culprit is taken care of, and at this point all else is relative." Lex motioned for the older gentleman to leave his office as he leaned back in his chair again, closing his eyes hoping he could remember more of what were the best days of his life.  
  
............................................  
  
Part 11  
  
"It's as if he dropped off the face of the planet." Pete was referring to Dr. Casey Adams, the only man thought to be living who would know anything about the cloning experiments done at LuthorCorp.  
  
Lois and Clark stood over Pete watching him click away at his laptop in the in the loft of the Kent Farm in Smallville.  
  
"It's been three months and we're still no closer to exposing the truth than when we started." Lois let out a loud sigh after her statement and began to drink the fresh squeezed lemonade that Martha made for everyone.  
  
Pete closed the laptop and noticed the disappointment on both Lois and Clark's face. "We'll figure out something guys. No worries, but right now, I gotta get my beauty rest, rehearsal dinner". He patted Clark on the back and then turned and hugged Lois. "See you guys tomorrow."  
  
Lois watched Pete run down the loft stairs and then quickly turned to Clark. "Tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I didn't mention we were going to a rehearsal dinner while we were down here?" Clark waited for Lois' famous raise of the eyebrow and then it appeared.  
  
"Hence the, 'Bring a dress Lois, we might go to church'?" Lois' cheeks began to get hot and she knew that her face was getting red. She never liked surprises and the last thing she wanted to do is go to a wedding rehearsal dinner with people she barely knew.  
  
"It gets worse?" Clark flashed a nervous grin to the brunette that stood in front of him fuming. He was always slightly amused when Lois got angry because her facial expressions were like clockwork. First he'd see the corner of her mouth form a smirk, and her right eyebrow would slowly raise, her cheeks would turn the prettiest of rose color and then he was sure that her pretty green eyes could actually shoot fire like his own, if she concentrated hard enough. "I want you to be Lana and Pete's wedding gift." He managed to gain a genuine smile when her face quickly changed to an expression of surprise. She threw both hands in the air and began to shake her head.  
  
"I am not into that.. freaky stuff! What happened to normal gifts like toasters?" Lois' narrowed her eyes at a grinning Clark.  
  
"I did not mean like that. Lana needs a maid of honor. The only close female friend she had was Chloe and I think she's a little bummed out about that."  
  
"What about Kara or her Mother." Lois was trying to find ways to get out of being in a wedding. She thought about the fact she didn't have a dress and the bigger fact that she had only minimal contact with Lana and it didn't make sense for her to be her maid of honor.  
  
"Kara is the flower girl and her Mother, passed away when she was young. Her adoptive mother will be there but she'll have other things to do. Pete was going to have his sister do it but she's stationed in Korea and cannot come for the wedding." Clark tried to make the most pitiful look so that Lois couldn't say anything but yes.  
  
"Clark, I don't have a dress and I don't even know."  
  
"I know you don't know Lana but she'll really appreciate it and the dress is no problem. You'll wear the dress that Chloe was going to wear. You guys are practically the same size." There was one thing Clark had learned from the three months working with Lois, behind the hard exterior there was this softy that would emerge every now and then, and he could tell by the way she began to lightly grin, that the shell was momentarily breaking.  
  
"Fine. I'm in. I just wish you had told me before I came down here! I just thought we were working on Chloe's case and that was it." She knew that if he would have told her before they left, she would still be in Metropolis, probably curled up eating ice cream and watching something on Lifetime, but she had to make it seem to Clark like it was a huge inconvenience.  
  
Clark grabbed Lois and tightly gave her a hug, when he let go he momentarily had a image of Chloe in front of him. An intrigued Lois stared back at Clark just as intently as he stared at her. "You will have to quit doing that." Lois broke eye contact and turned to walk towards the window to check out the stars, then she continued, "I am not her."  
  
"I know you're." Clark was interrupted by Lois but with a voice that was unfamiliar to him. It was a voice of comfort.  
  
"Clark, I don't think you do. I can tell sometimes, when you look at me, you want to see Chloe. I love her Clark, just as much as you do, if not more." She turned to Clark who now stood beside her in front of the barn window. Lois touched Clark's chest where his heart was located. "She is right here." She then she placed her hand on her own chest, "And here too. She's not going anywhere. But I cannot be her. She is one of a kind and very special. I'm envious of the people, things, or whatever still gets to be in her presence everyday, while we are here, missing her." Lois managed not to shed a tear but her voice began to tremble and she knew Clark noticed. "When she moved back to Metropolis it was like God answered my prayers. I had always considered her my twin, just a bit younger and inexperienced but how she changed my life. I can't even put it into words. She was the person that kept on me to do my best. We used to talk about how we were going to one-day start our own paper and do it by our own rules. She made me see life differently. She was an ex cynic trying to convert me, and she managed". Lois let out a giggle. "Most of the time." She took a long pause and turned back to the stars. "My point is; I couldn't be her even if I wanted to be, no matter how much you want me to."  
  
Clark let out a deep sigh, knowing that there were often times he wished Chloe were his sidekick instead of Lois. He imagined them both working side by side at the Daily Planet. It would have been a perfect ending to a friendship that seemed to stand the test of time, but instead it was only a wish. And the harsh reality is something that Clark dreaded everyday. He sat on a nearby sofa and patted on the empty cushion next to him, prompting Lois to sit.  
  
"There was a time when I was younger that I was oblivious to the fact that Chloe had a crush on me. When I found out, it was strange, but I quickly realized I cared about her just as much. Unfortunately, me knowing that didn't' help things, because although I cared for her, I wanted to be normal. And at the time, I thought if I had a chance with Lana that would somehow make me, I don't know, a part of Smallville?" He noticed by Lois' expression that she wasn't following what he was saying, so he began to explain further. "I was adopted and always felt like an outcast. Chloe never made me feel like a part of Smallville, she made me feel like a part of something bigger, and that scared me. We were both imports to this place, and while I spent most of my time here denying that, she was steadily embracing it. I didn't know it back then, but she was my future. She always held me responsible for my actions. She never let me feel sorry for myself, and most of all, she loved me for who I was, secrets and all. I would not be working for the Daily Planet if it wasn't for her. I would not be the man I am today if I had never met Chloe. I wish there was a way for me to erase what happened, so that when I wake up tomorrow, I could tell her that she was it, she was the one, the one that I wanted to wake up every morning and see laying next to me, the one I shared all my secrets with, the woman that I wasn't mature enough to have when I was younger, but happily grew into. But, I can't do any of that. I can only sit here and wish. So when I see you, and you make an expression that is somewhat like hers, or when you grin like she does it brings all those thoughts into my head, and it's hard to keep that hidden from you."  
  
Lois smiled but tears began to flow down her face. She saw Clark's expression through a blur and could tell he was surprised she was showing a type of emotion other than sarcasm. "I know I give you a hard time Kent and I'm not the nicest person, but what you just said about Chloe gives me a whole new respect for you. It's not easy for anyone to lose someone they love, but hon, feel lucky that you found that type of love in someone. People go through their entire lives never having someone love them like you loved her." Clark grabbed Lois around her shoulder, kissed her forehead, and then she began to speak again. "We'll both be okay. I can feel it. Chloe was put in our lives for so many reasons. We know some of the reasons, and others we are just now finding out. There is no telling how much Chloe was affected our present and our future.  
  
...........................................  
  
Lois observed Lana in front of the mirror primping and getting ready to actually make one of the biggest decisions of her life. She was actually happy that she decided to be Lana's maid of honor even after a short time of getting to know her. Lois was sure they would have nothing in common but during the reception she found out that they actually were more alike than she thought. Most of the night they argued about who could make the best Latte and which Lifetime movie should have evoked the most tears.  
  
Lana looked up in the mirror and noticed Lois' smile in the background. "What"? Lana's smile quickly brightened the room as she crinkled her nose, which she often did when she was embarrassed.  
  
"Nothing. It's just like, you're beaming!" Lois let out a light chuckle before continuing. "I hope you and Pete continue to be happy. You guys are a couple that I'm sure many people envy." The truth of the matter was that Lois was the one who was completely envious. She had never experienced true love herself. She had many guy friends and admirers, but no one she would ever want to get serious with, much less spend the rest of her life with.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Pete is a lot of the reason I am who I am today. I can remember the first time I felt something for him that was more than a friendship type deal. We were 19 at the time and I was much different than I am now. I was whining about something or another. I did that so much I couldn't even tell you what it was". Lana started to giggle as she put on her mascara. But I do remember his exact words to me. "I have three words for you Lana: Get over it! I don't mean next year, tomorrow, or even in a few minutes. I want you to do it right here as I stand in front of you. I don't feel sorry for you and you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself' ". After Lana finished putting on her mascara she stood up to get her veil.  
  
Lois stood in the corner shocked and wide-eyed at what Lana thought to be the words that made her realize Pete was the one. It was peculiar to say the least that something so insulting, in here opinion, could sweep a beautiful woman like Lana Lang off her feet.  
  
Lana happened to notice Lois' facial expression and continued to explain. "I went through my entire life feeling sorry for myself and no one ever cared about me enough to tell me that I just couldn't do that anymore. It may not seem like a big deal to you but I can only imagine where I'd be today if it weren't for Pete. I'm guessing wherever I'd be, I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now.  
  
"Fair enough", Lois said as she helped Lana situate her veil perfectly. "And you're officially ready for business". They both smiled and gave each other a warm hug.  
  
.................  
  
It was an outside wedding, decorated with several clear balloons, lilies and jasmine. The smell of the fresh flowers filled the air and the quiet whispers of the guests danced around the area like a late spring breeze. The harpist was cued to play the music as Pete stood at the alter, adjusting his tie, flashing a very nervous grin. It was one of the happiest days of his life but it also brought back the memory of his dream where Lana left him, he tried not to think about that and instead thought about all of the things they had done together thus far and how much they would enjoy each other in the future.  
  
Soon after, Lois and Clark marched down the isle. Lois, wearing a lilac colored dress, that showed her bare shoulders, tried to keep a straight and sophisticated look on her face but seeing Pete's face beam made it hard for her not to crack a grin here and there. Clark could not hold it in at all, one would think he was the one getting married. When they finally reached the alter, they stood across from one another with their eyes momentarily locking as they often did. For once he looked at her like he hadn't known her a million years, and that they had just met only 3 months ago. He looked at her as if she was Lois Lane and not his friend Chloe Sullivan. It was definitely a change that Lois enjoyed. Their attention focused on the ring barer and flower girl making it down the isle. Kara slowly sprinkled carefully sprinkled the petals into a perfect line, so perfect that it caught Clark's attention but probably no one else's. Next to Kara was Pete's younger brother James, who was almost around the same age as Kara and just as adorable. They both wore white so bright that it managed to glow in the sunlight. A new song began to play and everyone was prompted to stand. Lana came down the isle with a dress on that made everyone's mouth drop to the floor. It was strapless, filled with beautiful pearls and lace, her veil had that same theme and it fit her perfectly. The lilies that were in her hands had the stems exposed and was tied with only a simple white ribbon. She was able to see Pete through her veil and knew that he liked the dress by the expression of awe on his face. It made her grin harder, to the point that her cheeks actually began to hurt. When she got up to the front, they recited vows that they made for each other, Pete started with sharing his:  
  
"It seemed as if our friendship would fade in and out. When we were babies my oldest sister would take care of the both of us when our mothers were doing their thing. When we got a bit older we both made the best homemade dirt pies ever and I'm sure all the kids in Smallville were insanely jealous. I guess one day we realized that I was a boy and you were a girl and we went out separate ways. I always thought of you though as one of my good friends, and one of my pie making partners. So when our friendship blossomed again, it was no surprise to me, but what was a surprise is that I'd fall in love with the girl next door, who've I've actually seen eat dirt by the way, and I also thought was completely self centered throughout high school." Lana and the audience began to chuckle as Pete searched for the smile through Lana's veil. He grabbed the ring from James, took Lana's hand and placed the diamond on her ring finger. "You have grown up to be a wonderful woman Lana Lang, and I feel so privileged to have been involved in your entire life. I am prepared to continue to spend the rest of my life with you as your husband, for better or worse, only to part in the event of death and even then I'll go kicking and screaming girl"! Everyone began to laugh again. ".and in the name of God and all that is holy, I will treat you like the treasure you are, because I am in love with you."  
  
Lana knew she was crying but just hoped that Pete and everyone else wouldn't be able to tell in her voice. "You are a big reason why I am the woman I am today. You challenged me in ways no one else has managed to, and for these few years you have been my source of smiles and laughs. No one makes me feel as alive as you do and as real. I always thought in order to be happy that my life must be a fairytale. You convinced me that life is what you make it and no matter how many curve balls you are thrown, the game must still be played. Thank you Pete for changing my life, accepting my love, and taking me just how as I am. There are plenty of things in life that I'm not sure of, but one thing I am thoroughly convinced about is the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you". Lana took Pete's ring and placed it on his finger. "For better or worse, til death do us part, in the name of God and everything that is holy."  
  
They both looked up to the minister who put on his own speech. It ended in him saying that Pete could kiss the bride. Pete lifted Lana's veil and the most beautiful woman alive, in his opinion, stood in front of him. The kissed each other and it was so intense that he was sure that when he released and opened his eyes he would see fireworks, instead he came out of a trance to hear everyone cheering, and a smiling Lana reaching for his hand. They both walked back down the isle looking like two of the most excited people on Earth. Pete and Lana's energy seemed to radiate everywhere, to the point that everyone within miles was affected. ........  
  
"You clean up nicely". Lois complemented Clark as she playfully hit him on the back.  
  
"You don't look too shabby yourself." Clark then looked over to Pete and Lana who were dancing cheek to cheek. "Both of my best friends finding love in each other is such a surprise, and definitely story book material".  
  
"Oh, agreed. We need to get on the stick and make a future that people will want to read about also." After Lois' statement she noticed a car parked far off in the distance, with a man peeping through his window taking pictures. "Clark, Look!" She pointed and the car sped off, bringing tons of attention to it, all the reception party guests turned to see the black Lincoln screeching down the road. "What was that all about?"  
  
"There is honestly no telling in Smallville". Clark could see the car and the license plate number, even though the car was very far away. "It never hurts to have superpowers", he thought to himself. He then turned to Lois, "but I did happen to catch a peek at the plate numbers, we should get right on it".  
  
................................................  
  
"Another visit? If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was growing on you". Lex finished pouring himself a drink, and held a glass out to Lois.  
  
"No thanks. I don't expect to be here long, considering my behavior last visit". Lois bit the corner of her lip, which actually brought a genuine smile to Lex's face, reminding him of someone else who often made that same face in moments she felt were awkward.  
  
"No hard feelings. It's been a rough for everyone".  
  
Lois stood dumbfounded at Lex's response, considering it was the first time he actually had something to say to her that wasn't sarcastic or hateful. "Are you doing alright?"  
  
"Never better, but you've never been the one to care about my well being. What is it Lois"?  
  
"Um, well, first off, I'd like to apologize". Lois realized that she was shuffling her feet like a shy schoolgirl so she held up her chin, cleared her voice and began to speak again. "I shouldn't have come to you like I did last time. That was very insensitive of me". Lois examined the smirk on Lex's face and she knew that a snide remark was coming, but she managed to keep the look of sincerity she was trying to convey.  
  
"You mean you're not sensitive"? Lex finished his drink and poured himself another glass. "Lois, I like you. If I hadn't, you wouldn't be standing in front of me right now. I'm sure you know this, and I'm sure you also know that I don't need an apology, so what is this really about"?  
  
Lois reached in her briefcase and took out a manila folder. "One of your employees by the name of Derrick Summers drives a black Lincoln with the license plate number 5UG58A, correct?" She handed Lex the folder, which prompted him to put down his drink and scan through it.  
  
"Well, I'm not in the business of remembering license plate numbers. It's impressive that you are though. Yeah, he works for me. Is there a problem"?  
  
Lois felt bad about interrogating him every encounter they'd had since Chloe's death, but someone had to do it. Lex had so many secrets that no one bothered to explore because of his money and power. His money or power never really intimidated her, and it helped that they both shared an interest in her cousin. It honestly made their dialog easier. "Want to tell me why he and another gentleman were taking pictures at the Ross wedding"?  
  
"Not exactly." Lex paused, waiting to see if that would get a response out of her but it didn't; she just waited silently for him to continue, if he would. He walked over to one of his cabinets and pulled out a file. He placed it in Lois' hand and then walked to the window as if it were more interesting than the lovely brunette that stood in front of him. He stared outside, slightly tracing his fingers on the crevasses of the glass. The rain that had started to pitter-patter on the window hypnotized him, mirroring tears that could have easily been on his face. He remembered a late afternoon where Chloe had come to see him. He could see her out of his window dressed in a black evening gown, looking beautiful as ever. A very distant look crept upon his face but his heart was happy remembering her cursing the rain as she tried to get part of her dress out that had gotten caught in the car door. He wondered if those emotions he used to feel with her would ever come into his life again, and reminded himself that they would not. His thoughts were interrupted by the touch of Lois on his back. He closed his eyes momentarily and took in a deep breath making sure to keep all joy and sadness in as he turned to her.  
  
"Why didn't you just come to the wedding Lex? You were invited". She handed him the pictures of the wedding that were inside the folder back to him. Her face grew concerned because Lex's poker face was gone and momentarily she saw right through him. A very hurt and confused man stood in front of her, the pain so great that it consumed her. Her eyes began to water and she didn't know for the life of her why. She wanted to hug him but how would she explain her reasoning? Would he even be responsive? Her window of opportunity quickly diminished as Lex regained his composure, his voice had a subtle tremble in it when he spoke.  
  
"I was, but that's a part of my life that I don't want to think about." He walked away from Lois trying to get back into his comfort zone. For some reason standing directly in front of her and looking into her eyes made him vulnerable. It was then that he realized how much she really did look like Chloe. Her eyes would always tell a story. They always seemed to be a window to everything; eyes that he could never manage to look into and lie. Lois had those same eyes.  
  
"So why take pictures of their wedding if you're so insistent on running away from that part of your life?" Lois felt a slight pain deep in her heart, already knowing the answer as to why he got the pictures taken. It was the same reason she was so happy to be in the presence of Lana and Pete. They were genuinely happy people. There was something so pure about it, even the most cold hearted person would have wanted to be in the presence of them. It had been a once in a lifetime moment for her. She figured Lex would have felt the same, with him losing, what he thought, was his last opportunity for something amazing like that. Lex hadn't answered her and she figured he would not have. "We'll have to stop meeting like this", she said with a tinge of regret in her voice. She felt horrible for what had just unfolded.  
  
"Stop by, anytime, Lois". Lex noticed that was the second time he wasn't brash with her or sarcastic. He really didn't know where his reactions were coming from. He realized she was a lot like Chloe, but it was not she.  
  
"I'm going to leave before this gets anymore ugly than it is". She turned to leave but was interrupted by Lex's voice.  
  
"How's Clark? Is he holding his own at the 'Daily Planet'?"  
  
"Well the part I'm not holding for him. I'll tell him you said hello". She left Lex with a partial grin that momentarily chiseled at his darkness.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Part 14  
  
After Lois filled him in on the story of Lex and the now identified drivers of the car, it had Clark in a low place. He knew their friendship was bust and the reason was that they could never manage to trust each other. The only thing comforting him was his determination of finishing the investigation that Chloe started. He went through the files of the now very archived wall of weird. Each page brought back a memory, some wonderful, and some not so good. He looked up from his computer and saw a very exhausted Lois rubbing her temples as she flipped through several research documents.  
  
"It's about that time for you to head home". He began to shut down his computer knowing that if he didn't get up and leave she'd have to be the trooper that stayed up with him.  
  
"I'm fine, I only have a few pages left". Lois let out a deep sigh as she stared at the words that seemed to only be a complete blur. She hated the fact that it had been months and every lead that they got ended in a man deceased or nowhere at all. Lois was not used to losing or feeling defeated and it scared her that in this situation, she just might.  
  
Clark got a piece of paper sitting on a table, walked to the desk that Lois was sitting, book-marked the spot she struggled to read and slowly shut the book. She plopped her head on the desk and let out a light groan. It was now 3:00 in the morning and nothing really made sense to her. Clark could tell that his partner was in no position to drive so he helped her out of her desk. "I'm going to drop you off. I guess that means I'll have to pick you up in the morning"?  
  
"I'll ride the train in tomorrow", she mumbled silently as if she were drunk. Little did Clark know was that she hadn't gone to bed before 3 for a few weeks now, yet she always woke up 5:45 every morning, sharp.  
  
The entire way to Lois' apartment was silent; she lay in the passenger side sleeping while Clark was only entertained by his thoughts. It had been a week since his last nightmare about Chloe and he was thankful, but part of him was afraid it was because he was forgetting her. He nudged Lois to get the code for the parking garage and as soon as she rambled off the numbers, she was back to sleep. He parked and helped her up the steps, and back to her room, by that time she was at least coherent and was thanking him for making the trip. She offered Clark coffee before he left and he decided that he would take her up on her offer, considering he knew that if he was alone again, his thoughts would continue to haunt him.  
  
"I'll just be right here, all the coffee stuff is sitting out on the counter".  
  
Before Clark could even respond to her, he turned to a now sprawled out Lois, who had passed out on the couch. He grinned and went into the kitchen, using his speed to get the coffee maker ready. He came back out and admired the living room, which was dimly lit by one floor lamp. He scanned through the pictures that sat on top of a solid oak bookshelf. One caught his eye, of two girls, standing in front of a very familiar statue in Metropolis. It was a picture of a Lois and Chloe, probably taken about two years ago. He could tell because Chloe's hair was still short. They were both smiling, Lois, with a very conservative grin, standing upright and serious, while a bright-eyed Chloe slipped some bunny ears on top of the head of her unsuspecting cousin. It was great to see the both of them, standing side by side, and showing off what made them so different.  
  
He turned and whispered Lois' name to see if she would stir. Her body remained still as she only let out a deep sigh. He realized that he would have to be back there by at least 7:35 for them to be on time for work, so he weighed his options of waking up Lois to see him out or to accompany her and sleep in her living room in a very comfortable looking recliner. He went in the kitchen to turn off the coffee he had no taste for, got the blanket that was thrown across Lois' bed, and covered her as she moved slightly. He laid back in the Lay-Z-Boy and stared at the picture he was looking at previously. Even though there was still so much to be figured out, and Clark was unaware of what the future may bring, he slowly fell asleep experiencing something he never thought was possible, the ability to admire two of his favorite women. For once they were both actually in the same place, at the same time. "Goodnight Chloe, Lois", he whispered as his consciousness began to drift, which made Lois respond with a light "Night", as she situated herself on the couch, still sleeping.  
  
The End 


End file.
